The night that was not supposed to happen
by Patricia8
Summary: Ginny Weasley is graduating and she wants to say special thanks to a certain Professor


**I do not own any of these characters only the wonderful JK Rowling owns them **

**The night that was not supposed to happen**

**Professor Dumbledore finished his speech, congratulated the graduates and wished them all the best.**

**Ginny Weasley had heard it all before. It was now the seventh time, to be precise. The only difference was that this time, the speech involved her and her classmates.**

**She was officially graduated. An adult. In the midst of her fellow Gryffindors, who were already talking vividly about what they were going to do from now on, she sat silent.**

**Her eyes scanned the Head Table, but the one she was looking for hadn't shown himself all evening.**

**Colin Creevey was trying to catch her eye, no doubt to ask her to go on a moonlight stroll. In a split second she came to a decision, stood up from her chair and walked away from the Great Hall.**

**Her resoluteness was the result of several factors, starting way back in her fourth year leading up to tonight. From the early beginnings of her crush on the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, she had known it would come to this.**

**As she crossed the lawn outside Hogwarts, closing in on Hagrid's old shack, she had no idea what she was going to do or say to him, but one thing was clear: tonight was her only chance to let him know how she felt about him and she was going to make sure he would never forget.**

**Remus Lupin sat in a wooden chair in front of the fire, reading a book. For a moment he had considered going over to the Feast, but he knew he wouldn't be able to enjoy it. Not when every minute that passed meant one minute less in the presence of the light of his life.**

**He sighed deeply. Was he ever going to see her again ? Probably. Harry would feed him unknowingly with information when he would visit. He might even get invited to her wedding!**

**Remus shuddered at very thought. That was another party he would be more than happy to withdraw from. The idea of seeing her with some guy was horrifying. **

**He almost missed the faint knock on his door.**

**Wondering who would visit him at this time of night, pondering whether it could be Albus, he got up from his chair and opened the door, his eyes widening when he recognised his visitor.**

"**Miss Weasley …" He stammered.**

"**Hi Professor Lupin. Can I come in ?" She asked with more confidence than she felt.**

"**Em. Yes, of course." Remus remembered his manners just in time, inviting her in his small refuge.**

"**So – ahem, what –er, what brings you here ?" He forced himself to look at her without drowning in those innocent big brown eyes.**

"**I missed you at dinner tonight."**

"**Oh." He shifted uncomfortable, clinging to the book he still had in his hands as if it were a safety blanket.**

"**We said goodbye to all of our teachers and I couldn't leave without thanking you for the years you have devoted to my education." Ginny rattled quickly.**

"**I see." Remus could shoot himself for being so dumbstruck. In fact, he had a very hard time composing himself with her being so near.**

"**I really, really would like to thank you." Ginny continued, stepping closer to her former professor.**

"**Huh." Remus felt a stream of sweat rolling down his spine, his breath faltering when she invaded his personal space.**

**She moved even nearer, until she was standing only a few inches away from him. She raised her head to look him in the eyes, lifted both hands to either side of his head, pulled him down towards her, leaned closer and whispered: "Thank you Remus", before she covered his lips with her own.**

**Remus was too astonished to even move, and - it needs to be said, very pleasantly surprised. Her lips felt so soft under his touch he couldn't resist and wrapped his arms around her, taking an active part in the kiss. **

**With a loud thud the book fell on the floor.**

**Their lips moved slow and tenderly, gently tasting each other with the typical restraint of a first kiss. Gradually Remus relaxed more and when he felt the tip of her tongue nudging to get inside, he gave in willingly. Parting his lips with a moan, he was instantly invaded by her exploring tongue, seeking his own, inviting him to return the favour. And so he did.**

**When they finally let go of each other, Ginny's cheeks were flushed and Remus thought he was probably in a similar state, judging by the heat radiating from his face.**

**Then reality struck. He had kissed a student. Maybe he hadn't initiated it, but he surely hadn't done anything to prevent it either.**

"**I – I'm sorry. Forgive me. I think it's best for you to return to your dormitory." He managed to say.**

**She shook her head, smiling benevolently at him, as if he was a child in need of guidance.**

"**Why should I leave ? Do you want me to ?"**

"**No! Er – Yes ! I …" His head was spinning. Words like 'impropriety' and 'child-molesting' kept ringing in his mind.**

**She tilted her head to one side, biting on her lower lip, her eyelids lowered.**

**God, did she know how adorable she looked !**

"**I don't want to leave." She whispered, her gaze still directed at his feet.**

"**You have to." Remus said nervously. "You shouldn't be here."**

"**Why not ? It's the only place I want to be. I have wanted this for a very long time, I think you know that."**

**He swallowed painfully. Yes, he had know about her crush back when he started teaching at Hogwarts again, filling in for Hagrid.**

"**You were so young."**

"**I know, and I'm grateful you handled it so well. You could easily have broken my heart, but no, you were always gentle and friendly, without letting me believe there was any hope. It only made me love you more. Is there any ? Hope, I mean ?"**

**This up-front question coming from those rosy lips went straight to his groin.**

**She wanted him!**

**No. It was just a schoolgirl crush.**

**But what if …**

**No.**

**While he was struggling with his inner-Remus, she got tired of waiting for an answer.**

"**I might have been young when this started, but I'm not a little girl anymore, Remus. I'm a woman, and I know what I want. You."**

**She started to unclasp her robes, slipping out of them elegantly.**

**Before Remus could do or say anything, she had unzipped her dress and dropped it on the floor, stepping out of it while she kicked off her shoes, leaving only her underwear to cover herself.**

**He felt like he was nailed to the floor, without the ability of speech as she slowly unhooked her bra and freed her breasts. Her panties were gone next.**

**Standing before him in all her youthful glory, she ran her hands slowly over her milky skin, cupping her small, pointed breasts, one hand travelling down to bury itself in the dark red curls. She dipped one finger in her folds, brought it to her mouth and suckled it.**

"**I want you so much Remus." She panted.**

**Remus' mouth hung open, his nostrils wide-spread, eyes nearly popping out of his head, the red blotches in front of his eyes telling him he stopped breathing some time ago.**

**He gasped loudly, his blood rapidly rushing down to one place, leaving him highly aroused.**

**Ginny stopped playing with herself. Seeing the large bulge poking his robes, she walked up to him and took his robe off.**

**In a reflex, his hand went to her wrist as if he wanted to stop her, but she had reached a point where there was no turning back. She had undressed in front of the man of her dreams and only a double blinded fool could overlook that giant of an erection trapped in his pants.**

**Never did she have more confidence than now, when it was clear he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.**

**She unbuttoned his white shirt, nipping at the exposed flesh. His skin was creamy and soft, not like you would expect from a man who turned into a wild animal on a monthly basis.**

**Ginny said to herself she wouldn't mind if he showed her some of his animalistic side tonight. She got temporarily distracted by his collarbone, trailing the hard ridge with the tip of her tongue. He shivered, his hands at the small of her back, pulling closcloser to him.**

**Now she felt his desire for her pushing in her stomach. She shifted so she could rub against his hardness with her sides. He moaned, clearly he liked this.**

**With one hand, she massaged his scalp, her fingers entwined in his unruly brown-grey hair, bringing him closer for a kiss.**

**While her mouth was busy with his, her other hand pushed his shirt onto the ground. Next she started working on his pants. Her fingers tugged at the waistband, trying to open the top button. She gave a little frustrated groan in his mouth when she didn't succeed.**

**He chuckled and broke off the kiss.**

**His hands going down to unfasten his pants, he hesitated and looked at her, a serious expression on his face.**

"**We could stop now and pretend nothing happened. You can still go back, I won't force you into anything you don't want." His conscience made him say the words, though his body was already on fire.**

"**Like hell I'm leaving now." She grinned.**

"**But …" He had to try one last time.**

"**Oh for Merlin's sake!" Ginny exclaimed, slapping away his hands, opening his trousers herself, pulling them down in one go.**

**She slipped one hand between the waistband of his boxers and wrapped her fingers around his hard member, gently stroking up and down.**

"**Oh …" Remus sighed, closing his eyes to capture more of the heavenly sensations she was rousing.**

"**Do you still want me to leave now, or can I stay ?" She asked, with a knowing smile on her face.**

"**Yes! S Ple Please." Was the answer.**

**She took off his boxers and he got rid off the mass of clothing that was piled at his feet.**

**Then he pulled her closer, enjoying the feel of her naked skin against his, kissing her up and down her neck until he decided to give some special attention to her earlobe.**

**She melted against his firm body. The years at Hogwarts had filled him up somewhat and he had gained quite a bulky figure. She loved how she could wrap her arms around him and feel the strength of his upper body. The broad shoulders were made for her head to rest upon and the tiny bit of curly hair on his chest was just adorable.**

**She rubbed her thumb over one of his nipples, satisfied with his reaction as she saw it harden. The other one got the lick-treatment, giving the same result.**

**Remus claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, holding her as close as possible, leaving her breathless.**

"**Bed." He panted when he came up for air.**

**He bent his knees a little and picked her up, carrying her across the room towards the large four-poster bed, where he laid her down gently.**

**She clang onto his neck, pulling him with her on the bed, making him fall on top of her.**

"**Oooh." She sighed when she felt his weight upon her.**

**Her hands travelled up his muscular arms, over his shoulders to his neck and back to his shoulders again from where they went down along the sides of his torso, resting at his hipbone. His dazed smile told her he had liked her explorations and he rewarded her with another kiss, making her bury her hands in his hair again.**

**He slid from her to lie on his side, brushing a lock of red hair from her face. She tucked one of his brown strands away behind his ear, smiled into his amber eyes and followed the outline of his lips with her index finger.**

"**You're so beautiful." She whispered, drinking in his masculine form, from the top of his head, over his broad chest, down to his waist, his strong-looking thighs and his firm legs.**

**endiendif **

**He kissed her again, his hand cupping one of her small breasts. His mouth went down to trail a wet path of kisses from the base of her neck towards the nipple of the free breast.**

**She gasped and arched up to him, her eyes wide.**

"**Oh."**

**He kissed her neck once more, his hands caressing her arms, her stomach and her belly. Then he moved lower, his tongue dipping into her navel while his hands laid motionless on her thighs.**

**She thrust up her hips to urge him into action. He complied eagerly, parting her legs, his hands going to her inner thighs to tantalize her. **

**She moaned, one hand grabbing the edge of the pillow, the other one placed on the back of his head, guiding him in the desired direction.**

**He spread her legs some more and licked between her folds, tasting her for the first time.**

**A choked cry told him she definitely liked this and he took more liberties, circling her clit with the tip of his tongue, giving it a rub every now and then.**

**Ginny was now shaking violently, ecstasy coursing through her young, innocent body. She had known exactly what she wanted, but never in her wildest dreams did she imagine it to be so wonderful.**

**Tilting her hips slightly upwards, his tongue made its slippery way down until it reached it's goal and plunged inside.**

"**Oh my …!" Ginny screamed, the feeling of the slick muscle twisting and turning inside her bringing her close to orgasm.**

"**Remus! I can't – can't wait any longer. Please." She begged, desperately needing to feel him buried deep inside her.**

**He groaned, lifted one of her legs from the bed, wrapped it around his waist and penetrated her slowly, careful not to hurt her.**

**Ginny felt nothing but bliss, apart from a little sting that was more bothersome than hurtful. She threw her other leg around him as well, letting him know it was alright to go on.**

**It was more than alright. Rather necessary to say the least. She would die if he just stayed there like that.**

**He took the hint and started moving, slowly at first, but gradually picking up the pace as his own desire got the upper-hand.**

**She answered his thrusts eagerly, the way he kept sliding in and out of her made her writhe in pleasure underneath him.**

**He tried to make this last as long as possible, knowing this was her first time, but her tight heat grabbed him mercilessly and he knew he wouldn't hold it for much longer.**

**Her moans and groans, combined with the wriggling and squirming told him she was close herself and he increased the pace to a pounding rhythm, his balls slapping against her through the force of his strokes.**

"**Oh Remus. Yes!" Ginny cried out, feeling he was leading her to something incredible.**

"**Ginny-" Pant. "I'm so close." Groan. "Can't … much longer." Gasp. "Oh sweet Merlin , I'm nearly there. Ginny …" p **

**She tried to tell him she was going to explode, but all that came out was a loud "Aaaaaaaaarch" when she reached a scorching climax, clenching every muscle in her body to hold on to the feeling of these overwhelming heat-waves that seemed to burn her from the inside out.**

**The contracting muscles around his swollen cock sent Remus over the edge into oblivion, screaming from the top of his lungs.**

**By the time they were able to speak again, Ginny was curled up against Remus' taller body, safely wrapped in his arms. His breath was still a bit quicker than normal, but apart from that he seemed totally recovered from the experience.**

"**I hope you're not planning to thank all your professors like this, miss Weasley." He murmured.**

"**What other professors ?" She kissed him lightly on the nose, snuggled closer and fell asleep, a content smile on her face.**


End file.
